Fire X Ice
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Blaze is just your average teenage criminal who enjoys setting things on fire. She never thought she would meet another criminal that enjoyed destruction and chaos...but then she meets Junior. The two hit it off instantly and spend their time causing much destruction and chaos. Follow the couple through their crimes and find out how they deal with prison. Mpreg later.


Fire and smoke billowed out of the windows as the jewelry store went down. People screamed as they ran away from the danger. I just laughed as I watched from the inside. No one noticed me from the outside, so I helped myself to the jewelry. I took a silver locket with rubies around the edge, a matching charm bracelet and a ring with a ruby in the center.

"I love being bad."

I cherished the moment, walking around the back of the store. As I looked at the burning walls and cases, I saw a necklace that I thought my mom would love. It was a simple necklace with a silver chain and a blue heart shaped pendant.

"Momma's gonna love this."

My mom used to be a criminal called Pixie and probably would have stolen the necklace for herself, but she was sick and had to retire. I liked to think that I stole for the both of us. I grabbed the necklace and placed it in a small box that lay on the floor. After putting on the lid, the box went in my pocket and I took my leave. It was a good thing I left because the cops had arrived. They always ruined my fun.

"Time to go. This was fun while it lasted."

Looking around once more, I left the burning jewelry store through the power of teleportation. I teleported a few blocks away from the store and ended up behind a mirror store. I checked myself in a broken mirror that stood against the wall. There was some dust and debris floating around in the jewelry store and Mom didn't like it when I came home dirty. I didn't see any dirt. Satisfied, I made my way home.

"Here you go, Momma. I got you something when I was out."

Momma sat in her rocking chair watching the news. The report about the fire at the jewelry store was on and I couldn't help myself. I smiled and laughed at the sight. Momma looked at me, a little upset.

"You set fire to the jewelry store? Of all places, why the jewelry store?"

"Well, I wanted some new jewelry and I didn't have enough to buy any. So I decided to torch it. You know I couldn't help myself, Momma. But, I did get you something."

I pulled out the box from my pocket and gave it to her. She smiled and opened the box. Her face was priceless as she saw the necklace. Tears formed in her eyes. Momma didn't have that many nice things, so to have a necklace that I got for her...that was the best thing ever. I helped her put it on.

"You look beautiful, Momma."

"Thank you, Blaze. Now go wash up. You smell like ash."

"Ok. Love you, Momma."

"Love you too, baby."

I woke up the next day at around noon. It may seem a little late, but who cares. I got dressed in my usual outfit and had brunch. It was leftover pizza and soda. I then went into the living room and turned on the tv. I wanted to see if there was a recap of the jewelry store fire. There wasn't unfortunately, but there was something else. A live action news report of something that was going on near the jewelry store. I watched as a news crew focused in on some guy that looked like he was covered in ice. He threw icicles everywhere. I was actually pretty impressed, but also a bit angry. That was my stretch of town. Finishing my soda, I ran out the door. I wasn't going to let the guy get away with icing up my section, no matter how cute he was.

Ice was everywhere and the guy kept going. I could see the news crew still recording. I was on a nearby rooftop. As I watched, I started to get fired up, literally. The guy was having a blast destroying the street. He was laughing too. I smirked as I got my fire on. _Alright, news crew. You want something news worthy? I'll give it to you._ I pulled my hood down so the news crew could get a good look at my face. To Star City, I was called Wildfire and people were usually scared when I was around. I made a fireball in my hands and then threw it at the guy. It hit him square in the back. He flew forwards into a car. I laughed out loud.

"WHO THREW THAT!?"

I looked down and saw that the guy was mad. _Just what I was expecting._ I laughed again before throwing another fireball, this time near his feet. He jumped back and this time, looked up towards me. He was mad, but then I saw shock spread on his face when he saw me. That made me laugh. _Must not have expected to see a girl._

"Talk about ice, ice baby."

The ice guy smirked at me. I smirked back and jumped down from the roof. I could feel the news crew watching me, so I looked at them. They flinched back, making me chuckle. I continued over to the ice guy and I had to say, he was actually cuter up close. Sure, he was covered in ice, but he was smoking hot and that wasn't a pun either.

"So, what are you doing here in Star City, Frosty?"

"Just causing a little mayhem and it's not Frosty. It's Frost Junior, but most people call me Junior. What's your name, hot stuff?"

"Wildfire."

"Nice. What are you doing in Star City?"

"This place is my home and I like to cause mayhem here, so I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"Not happening, Wildfire. I'm here to stay. You'll have to make me leave."

"Is that a challenge? I think I can kick your chilly ass."

"Is that so?"

I crossed my arms and nodded. He smiled and then walked away a bit. He was giving us space to battle. _What a gentleman._ I waited till he was ready and then threw a fireball at him. He blocked it with an ice shield and then threw ice at me. I dodged it before fully firing up. My whole body was covered in fire. I smirked before charging at Junior. I wanted to see how good he was with up close attacks.

I aimed punch after punch and he met each one. He was good and I started to like him more and more. People that were hiding were peeking at us from their hiding places. From what I could make out from the mumbles, Junior was also a well known villain in Star City. He usually caused trouble on the other side of the city. People were surprised to see Junior and were somewhat awed to see us fighting. I didn't entirely see what the big deal was. I shook the thought off and smirked at Junior as we took a breather.

"You're good. I have to say that I am impressed."

"I'm impressed as well. You are a terrific fighter. Maybe we could cause some chaos together sometime."

"Are...you asking me out?"

Junior smirked and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Yep. Wanna?"

I smiled and was about to answer when an arrow pierced the concrete and exploded. Pieces of road hit my skin as I flew back and hit a car. If I had had time, I would have made a shield to protect myself, but there wasn't any. I slammed against the door, the back of my head smashing the window. I cried out as I fell the ground. It hurt a lot. I pushed myself up, glad to see that there weren't any major damages. I looked around and groaned when I saw that Green Arrow and his sidekick had showed up.

"They always ruin the fun. That's not cool."

Junior came over to me and I saw concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

I smiled to show him that I was fine. "I'm fine. It wasn't that bad. I'm just mad that they had to show up. I was having fun."

"Yeah. I was having fun too. Wanna show them what happens when you ruin a criminal's fun?"

I smiled mischievously. "Yeah. Let's have some real fun."


End file.
